Awakening The Demon
by Chibi Ituko
Summary: Years after Sasuke's betrayl, Orochimaru has delayed his transfer for years. Sasuke got tired of waiting and betrayed him, this leads to a confusing chain of events, and an unsuspected romance. NaruSaku ShikaTema TenLee HinaKiba Sasuke?


'_So what if you can see…_

_The darkest side of me…_

_Nothing will ever change the Animal I Have Become…'_

**Awakening The Demon**

_12 Years After Timeskip.._

"Sasuke…" muttered Naruto, as he watched his best friend allow himself to be taken by the Cursed Seal, as he did 14 ½ years ago...

_14 ½ Years Ago.._

"I see.. Naruto.. You're special.. but.. I'm special too!" shouted Sasuke, as he dove deeper into the Cursed Seal's power, and transformed. Naruto growls out " Special? You call _that_ special?". " Hmhmhmhmm.. I don't think I'm going to lose.." Sasuke bragged, as he flexed his fingers. Naruto growls, and digs his claws into the ground, and charges at Sasuke, picking him up and crashing him into the side of the mountain, and then into the foot of one of the statues.

" Kukukukukuku…." Was heard, and Naruto was knocked into the opposite statue by Sasuke's wings that were in the process of sprouting out of his back. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke's wings, and then slowly pulled himself up from his back.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and then felt a sharp pain as he remembered what one of Orochimaru's followers said…

'_If you stay in the released state for too long, the seal will eventually consume your body. Once it completely takes over your body, you will lose yourself. Forever.'_

Sasuke felt another sharp pain, _'This body…' _at this Sasuke glared at Naruto. _'It looks like I don't have time to fool around'_

Naruto stood up fully, and winced as he felt a sting from his left hand, which was burning with the Kyuubi's chakra. _'I have no feeling in my left hand…' _ " That power of yours…" Sasuke interrupted " Just as I thought. You use it at a risk."

"Did you know?" Sasuke started, looking up at the statues. "This place is called the Valley of the End. It's the perfect stage. Right, Naruto?" Said person moved his foot to the side, and put his full attention onto Sasuke. "Yes. That's right. I did say there's no more talking. Then let's get this over with… this battle." As soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth, Naruto winced. "This battle up until now!"

"_Next is Team Seven!", Iruka shouted. " Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's attention was sparked. " Haruno Sakura " Sakura has a disappointed face on her, and Naruto stood up and shouted "Hooray!" Sakura tilted her head down and thought, 'I'm with Naruto.' _

" _And Uchiha Sasuke!" Now, it was Sakura's turn to get up, and she shouted "Hooray!" Naruto thought 'I'm with Sasuke'. "Just don't get in my way, dumbass." Said Sasuke, bluntly and to the point. _

"_You guys!" shouted Kakashi. "But…. But… But…! Sensei, you said so! That's why they…" "We are a three-member team, right?" Interrupted Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened in realization, and she quickly agreed. " That's right! We're three-in-one!"_

"_Yo." Said Sasuke. Naruto jumped, knowing that Sasuke was getting ready to insult him. "Did you get hurt? Scaredy-cat." Sasuke said with a smirk. _

_Naruto was holding the gigantic snake back, with his head down, bangs covering his eyes, breathing heavily. "Yo. Did you get hurt?" At this, Naruto looked up, his eyes like the Kyuubi's. "Scaredy-cat."_

" _I want to fight you too."_

"_Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up. "I also… want to fight you."_

"_I don't ever want to see my important friends die in front of me again."_

"_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**" The gigantic frog appeared in a puff of smoke, with a pipe in it's mouth. Naruto was situated on top, with his bangs covering his eyes. "I will protect…" Naruto looked up "… Sakura-chan!"_

"_What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. " Nothing's funny! I'm happy! When I think that I'll finally be able to beat you here." Naruto said, with a wide grin. "What did you say? A loser like you… What do you think you're babbling about?" Sasuke said, with a angered smirk. "I'm not a loser who slows you down any longer." "Hurry up and bring it on.", said Sasuke. "Before that, put your forehead protector on. I'll wait for you." " I don't need that." "Just put it on!" Sasuke smirked, and said "You won't even land a scratch on my forehead!" "No! I'm saying this symbolizes that we fight fairly and equally as Konoha ninja!", said Naruto, pulling on his forehead protector for emphasis._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

_Naruto and Sasuke had their signature techniques fully charged, and aimed directly at each other. _

"_**I** will win!"_

"_Don't get cocky!"_

"_Stop!" Sakura began to run in-between them, and tried to stop them._

"And from here on…" Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan flashed through Sasuke's head, and his eyes widened. He quickly performed Chidori's hand-seals. Naruto had his hand balled into a fist. Sasuke lowered his hand and held his wrist, and began to form a Juin Chidori. Naruto unballed his fist and opened his hand to gather the Kyuubi's chakra at that one point, forming a Kyuubi Rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke pushed his hand off to the side, and black lightening surrounded his Chidori, as opposed to the normal blue.

They jumped at eachother, their respective techniques at their sides. They shoved their jutsu at eachother, and the second they touched…

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

A wave of red chakra flew in Naruto's direction, and a wave of blue chakra and black electricity flew in Sasuke's direction. Suddenly, the chakra's melded together, causing waves of chakra to flow from the two. The chakra formed itself into a ball, similar to the Rasengan, around the two. Sasuke quickly stabbed Naruto in the abdomen with his claws, which were surrounded in his chakra. Naruto swiped at Sasuke's headband, unable to aim because of the hit. The orb widened, and went from purple to black. The sky darkened, and a black chakra seemed to make a road to the collision. The orb widened further, crushing the mountains and separating the water. The water from the waterfall flew over the orb, going into the river below it. Lightening began to strike, and the water from the waterfall at the top side flew into the air, from the sheer force of the collision. A purple light was briefly seen, and then a white glow seemed to trace a design into the orb….

_Present_

"Sasuke… do you know what you're doing?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and himself were in Orochimaru's most recent hideout. Orochimaru had been killed a few minutes ago, by Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke's reason for this was 'Being held back by his childish antics', as Sasuke put it. After being killed, Orochimaru's chakra seemed to… seep itself into Sasuke, and it seemed as if he now fully controlled the Cursed Seal. Not to mention he is now two-hundred times stronger than he was previously. "Of course, fool. Giving myself the _ultimate_ power! You think that I _actually _wanted that fool to take _my _body? As if… I was only using him. Kind of like how I was using I _you_." The look on Naruto's face would have made anybody shed a tear. He looked broken. "Sasuke… Is that… Is that true? You using me, I mean…" "Hmph. Look, dobe, I mean what I say, and I say what I mean." Red chakra escaped Naruto's body, and his whisker marks intensified.

"Sasuke… You've changed…"

-----------------------------------

Wow. I think I did pretty good, considering this is my first fanfiction. Too big of a flashback, I know. Meh. Sue me. Speaking of suing…

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, or anything officially associated with it. There. Get off my back. .

Jutsu Terms

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

Kyuubi Rasengan - Nine Tails Fox Demon Raw Spiral

Juin Chidori - Cursed Seal Thousand Birds


End file.
